An Incomplete Painting
by pretty-moon-princess
Summary: Serena is a famouse artist who has just moved to Moon cove, one day while walking along the beach she discovers a little girls drowning, wait till she discovers her father, please R+R S/D


Serena Tsukino had just moved to moon cove. She had settled in and was working from home, Serena was a talented artist, she was known worldwide and her art was very much valued. Serena was putting the finishing touches on her latest painting when she decided to go for a walk along the beach to clear her head. The wind blew her long hair behind her as she walked carelessly along the beach. Suddenly she heard screams coming from the ocean "Help me please" yelled a little pink hair girl trying to keep her head above water. Serena ripped off the sundress she was wearing to reveal a pink bikini and ran into the water. She swam towards the little girl who was panicking "please stop panicking I can't help you if you don't relax" said Serena. The little girl stopped moving and Serena grabbed her around the waist and toed her to shore. Serena laid her down on a towel and checked to see whether she was ok. A man with midnight black hair came running toward them.  
  
"Rini are you ok, I told you not to go to far down the beach" said the man "I'm sorry daddy" said Rini sitting "thank you so much" said the man turning to Serena "no really the pleasure is mine, I'm just glad she's ok" said Serena as she got up and started to walk away. "Excuse me miss but would you like to join us for dinner tonight to reward you for you heroic rescue" said the man "you really don't have to" said Serena "I want to please come" said the man "ok I will, by the way I'm Serena" said Serena putting out her hand. "I'm Darien and this is Rini," said Darien shaking her hand. "So where do you live and what time?" asked Serena smiling sweetly "3rd beach house on the left" said Darien "hey you live only 2 houses away from me" said Serena. "Well we'll see you tonight around 7:00" said Darien putting Rini on her shoulders and walking back up the beach "why did I do that? Now I have to go have dinner with him and his happy family, he's probably got some gorgeous wife that's perfect in every way" said Serena sitting again a log that washed on the beach.  
  
Serena wore baggy jeans, a pink tank-top, pink and white runners, and her hair down in neat curls. She ran the doorbell and the door opened to reveal the little girl she had saved earlier that day "hi is your daddy home?" asked Serena "yep yep, he's cooking so please come in and have a seat in the living room" said Rini opening the door to let her in. Serena sat in the living room talking to Rini "so how old are you Rini" asked Serena "I'm 4" said Rini putting up 5 fingers and counting them, quickly putting on down. "Wow you're a big girl, I have a niece whose your age, her names Hotaru, she's my sister Haruka's daughter" said Serena. Darien peaked through to the living room from the kitchen to see Serena and Rini talking a laughing. "She and Rini get along so well," thought Darien.  
  
Darien walked out into the living room "hello again" said Darien smiling "hey" said Serena smiling "daddy did you know that Serena is an artist?" asked Rini eagerly "no I didn't but I do now, so what kind of work do you do?" asked Darien sitting down in front of her with Rini on his lap "I do mostly landscapes but sometime portraits as well" said Serena "I'm hopeless at art, can't draw stick figures" said Darien "so what do you do, if you don't mind me asking" asked Serena "I'm chief of staff at Moon Cove General Hospital" said Darien "wow that must be such a great job, at the end of the day, that feeling that you've just saved someone's life, it must be wonderful" said Serena "it is, I really enjoy my job, the only thing wrong with it, is the long hours and trying to find someone to look after this little pink bundle" said Darien sitting Rini on the floor where her toys were. "If you ever need some one to look after her let me know, I work from home so that not a problem and I'd love to look after her" said Serena. "I'll let you know, now I believe its time for dinner" said Darien picking up Rini and heading for the dinning room, Serena following closely behind him. They all sat eating and talking "so how long have you been living here in Moon Cove?" asked Darien "actually I just moved here recently" said Serena "daddy I'm tired I wanna go to sleep" said Rini yawning and rubbing her eyes "ok sweety, excuse me for a sec" said Darien picking Rini up and walking out of the room. Darien returned and asked Serena if she would like to watch a movie. "So anything in particular you would like to watch?" asked Darien "Moulin rouge?" asked Serena in a bad French ascent.  
  
"You serious?" asked Darien shaking his head in sarcastic annoyance "what can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic and I've seen the movies 33 times to be exact," said Serena "so can you recite it yet?" asked Darien "I can while the movies on" said Serena smiling triumphantly. After the movie Serena and Darien sat talking over hot chocolate "so you graduate first in your class at Harvard med school?" asked Serena "yep, but I was glad to get out of there because now I've got a great job and Rini" said Darien "so where's Rini's mum if you don't mind me asking?" asked Serena "her mother and father died in a car accident, I'm actually her uncle, but I've decided to be her father" said Darien "I know how you feel, my best friend and he husband died in a car accident, and they had a daughter, I was going t adopt her but his brother had already made the arrangements" said Serena  
  
"What was your friends name?" asked Darien "mina" said Serena "and her husband?" asked Darien seriously "Andrew" said serena confused "Andrew's my brother, I'm the brother that adopted your best friends baby" said Darien "no way, your kidding me?" asked Serena her mouth hanging open "Mina and I grew up together, we were basically sisters, Mina met Andrew when she was like 5 and introduced me to him and his brother who I now recognize as you" said Serena happily "I'm sorry that I don't remember that, I suffered amnesia when I was 6 in a car accident that killed my parents" said Darien "I'm sorry" said Serena. "I better go, thank you so much for inviting me over" said Serena "why don't you come over tomorrow and we'll all go down to a little beach I found that's deserted and out of the way" said Darien "sure what time?" asked Serena "3:00" said Darien smiling. "Thanks again, bye Darien, say good night to Rini for me" said Serena as she walked down the path to the gate and onto the street.  
  
Ooh what's ganna happen tomorrow? Find out in my next chapter. I hope you like it please R+R and please no flames. Love always Jess_da_cutie 


End file.
